narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Taijutsu Against Bone: Who Will Win
Prologe Ren is walking in a field of grass. He stops. "This should be a good place to train to my max!" he said outloud. Tenkai Kaguya a pretty much neutral ninja was on his way to this place called Tekkō to see if him and his brothers could stay there, he walks along a grassy plain talking to himself, "I wonder what this Tekko is like, I heard that the place has skillful samurai, it will be fun for me and my brothers if they allow us to stay there." He then notices a dude in the plain and hears what he says, "You want to train huh?" Once Ren heard the voice he turns and gets a Kunin ready to attack at any moment. "You shouldn't sneek up on a ninja." he told him. Putting his Kunin away and walking to him he said "Sure. Whats your name anyways?" "Tenkai, I don't really fight to train, I mostly fight to kill, but I guess I can make this an exception unless you want to make it to where we kill each other." Tenkai says, with blood lust in his eyes. Ren had a weird look. "I don't like to kill unless it is to protect my Kage." He told Tenkai. "But we can train." as he jumped back and got into a battle stance. "Oh, my name is Ren by the way." "Ok, makes it less fun." Tenkai says as he gets into his fighting stance. He puts his hand on his sword and gets ready. Without notice Ren rushes in with inmense speed. He getts close to Tenkai about to kick him in the face. He then vanishes out of no where. He then runs behind Tenkai and knees him in the back. Feeling the shift in wind move towards his back, Tenkai does a quick spin and does a quick draw with his katana, but uses the dull side of his katana to hit Ren's knee straight on. Ren noticed the katana. He grab Tenkai's shoulders and use them to lift himself in the air. The katana missed. Ren then comes down on Tenkai with a kick hitting him in the head. Tenkai lets Ren hit him in the head, but when he does, Tenkai doesn't even budge, as a matter of fact. The reason is, is that because of his kekkei genkai Shikotsumyaku, Tenkai increased the density of his bone in his head and spin making it to where his bones were as hard as steel, the kick that Ren came down with would either break his leg or cause great damage to his leg without him knowing. Rei grew a smirk. He takes his other foot and kicks Tenkai in the back of the head as he flips off Tenkai's head. Since his whole head was as dense as steel, the bone to steel-like bone shattered Ren's hell when he kicked him in the back of the head. Due to Ren's thick skin it only made a tiny crack in his heel. He turns arond. "How is your skull so thick?" Ren asked. "I don't know, but lets continue." Tenkai says as he charges up at Ren with his sword drawn. As Tenkai rushed him with his sword he ducked so the sword would miss. He then kicks him into the air. Tenkai infuses his feet with chakra, so when he was kicked, he didn't go into the air. He instead bends back into a back flip, and hops back a few feet. Then he gets ready for Ren's attack. Ren jumps up. "Well then." he sighed. He looks up at Tenkai. He then runs to him. Punching his stomach then kicking him in the side of the body making him fly away. As he goes for the running punch, Tenkai parries it to the left with his right hand sending his momentum to the left, as Ren goes to the left, Tenkai comes in with a left hook right into Ren's face. Ren was able to touch the ground and push his body away from Tenkai. He gets up. "Would you mind if I unleashed some of my true power ?" Ren asked. "Sure go ahead." Tenkai says. "Gate of opening!" Ren shouts. "I feel really good now." Ren said. He then charges Tenlai with greater speed than before and does the Front Lotus . When Ren goes for the kick, Tenkai blocks the kick with his arm using his Shikotsumyaku, increasing the calcium in his arm to where his bone was as hard as steel. "The eight gates huh? This isn't enough to beat me." Ren jumps back. "Well I can open more gates but I don't want to stress my body just for training." he told Tenkai. He then rushes him and punches him in the chest then kneeing the side of Tenkai's ribs. Tenkai catches the punch then says, "Well you may have to open them in order to defeat me." Then right after he says that he does a push kick right into Ren's stomach pushing him with a thrust enough to break through wood. Ren catches the kick and grins. He then thrust himself up to kick Tenkai in the side of the head as he keeps hold od his kick. Since one of his arms was in the grip of Tenkai, and the other hand blocked Tenkai's kick. When Ren goes for the kick, his only balance was on his 1 leg. Tenkai goes to punch him in his face, Ren has no way to block it, if he let goes of Tenkai's foot he would get pushed by the kick and gain damage. Ren rederected his foot. Instead of hitting Tenkai's head he kicked his punch so Ren didn't get punched. As soon as his kick touched the ground he jumped from Tenkai to rethink his strategy. "I told you, maybe you should open more gates to defeat me." Tenkai say. "I don't want to stress my body." Ren continued. "But I guess I could open one more, but not at the current moment." He said. He rushes in at Tenkai and did a Leaf Gale making Tenkai fall down. Ren does the Leaf Gale on Tenkai, but as Tenkai falls, he lands on his arm, then with is right foot he goes for a low kick while with his right he comes down on Ren's head with a ax kick. Ren falls down but grabs Tenkai's kick. He then lifts himself up into the air to slam his foot into Tenkai's chest having him no way to dodge since he was on the ground. The kick does huge damage to Tenkai's ribs. Tenkai just uses Shikotsumyaku to harden his bones in his ribs to withstand the kick. Tenkai then pushes Ren off of him and then gets up. "I haven't even shown all my power yet, you should step it up." Tenkai says. "I haven't either." Ren bloats. "Second gate open, Gate of Healing!" Ren shouts. "Wow, I havn't used this gate in a long time." he told Tenkai. "Now you give a little bit more power." Ren asked. "Ok." A few seconds later Tenkai says, "Ok I have given a little power." What Ren doesn't know is that every bone in Tenkai's body has be strengthen and harden. "Ok show me what you got." Tenkai says. "So you use some kind of internal energy like me." Ren commented. He then charges Tenkai and does the Front Lotus again. Tenkai catches the kick with both hands, but then he starts to spin around with Ren in his hands, then he throws him into a rock. Due to Ren's increased amount of strengh he punched the rock destroying it. "You can't get rid of me that easy." Ren said as he ran to Tenkai punching him in the face making him fly back. Tenkai moves to the side of the punch, then as Ren moves foward Tenkai punches him in the gut, Ren had too muck momentum to dodge, or block since it was so close and fast. Since Tenkai's bones were harden the punch was even more damaging. Tenkai punched Ren. But due to the punch Ren's arm flew outward. He took his eldow and hit Tenkai's head making it impossible to dodge since he was in the middle of punching Ren. Tenkai gets hit in the head, but since his bones were as hard as steel it didn't do much, it would hurt Ren more then Tenkai. Then Tenkai steps forward with his hand still in Ren's gut, and throws Ren a few feet away. Ren gets on his feet. "Your bones." Ren said. "That's you power, harden bones." he pointed out. "Well there is more than this." Tenkai say as a bone starts to stick out of his hand about the size of a sword. "I have the kekkei genkai Shikotsumyaku, now that you know this, don't you think you should open more gates." Tenkai says. Ren sighs. "Will you give me a few minutes then?" Ren asked. "Sure." Ren sits down and meditates. About 13 minutes in meditation his skin turns red, the Gate of Life. He gets up. "I had to do that so my body wouldn't be stressed out." Ren said as he gets into battle stance. Tenkai then makes another bone come out his other hand and says, "You can attack first." Ren had a smile. "Are you crazy?" Ren asked. "I have no idea how to deal major damage. My fighting style is breaking bones." Ren pointed out. "Just attack first." Tenkai insists. Ren thought. "Well." he then paused. He then suddenly ran to Tenkai caching him off gaurd and not giving him time to think Ren used the Reverse Lotus. "He is moving faster, but I can still track him." Tenkai says, when Ren goes for the kick, Tenkai blocks it. Then he counters with a slash to Ren's chest with his bone, but a small slash. Before the bone sword could touch Ren he pushed it away on the non-shapr side. He then lifted his foot to kick Tenkai in the face so he could do a Front Lotus. As his leg swings up, A bone from Tenkai's knee comes and blocks the kick. Then several other bones pop out of Tenkai. "The first dance, Dance of the Willow." Tenkai performs dance of the willow. Before any of the bones could do any damage he jumps away. "What the hell is this." he said as he looked at all the bones. "That is one of the 5 dances of Shikotsumyaku." Then Tenkai holds his fingers out and shoots bone bullets at Ren. Ren some how dodge all the bullets and rushed to Tenkai and kick him in a part of the stomach that didn't have a bone sticking out. When Ren went for the kick, Tenkai spins and holds his knee up, the bone from his knee parries the kick to the left, then Tenkai continues to spin as his bone in his elbow comes around and hits Ren in the back of the head. Tenkai made it to where the end of the bone was blunt and wouldn't kill Ren. Ren was hit back but he was hit away from Tenkai and got up. He was going to rush Tenkai but a mesenger bird came. Ren grab the note and read it. "Looks like I have to go." he told Tenkai as his skin turns normal. He then takes off to the leaf village. "Well I guess he had to go." Tenkai says as he retracts his bones and then goes back to his brothers.